


Hope

by Goldenheartedrose



Series: Tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenheartedrose/pseuds/Goldenheartedrose





	Hope

She had waited for him. She had spent years knowing next to nothing about herself, not remembering who she was, where she had come from. Where was her family? Did she have family? Alice didn’t know. She just assumed all of that had disappeared from her memorly when she was changed. The only thing that was distinctly her was her ability to see, to see the future. She knew this was useful and practical, but she didn’t feel anything about her “special” ability, whether the Cullens did or not. But then — then, she had seen him. Bronze hair and blazing eyes, scars that told a story. She saw them meeting, and her nonessential breath caught in her throat. When their cold skin touched, she felt the electricity. He felt hope.


End file.
